Black and White
by Wings of a forgotten soul
Summary: Antonio wasn't the only new ranger to join the Samurai Rangers that day. Alice Knight is the daughter of two former samurai rangers with both their powers and skills. What role will she play in defeating Master Xandred?
1. Unexpected Arrival

**I'm sorry with a lack up updates of any stories. I'm working with xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx on an improved Solar Warrior series that I got from an old friend of mine, Earth Wolf. I've spent all day on this and I'm pretty proud of this. The song in the beginning is "Rat-tat-tat-tat" from the musical Funny Girl. My school did it as our yearly musical and this song can't leave my head because it's _super _catchy. Anyway, this chapter takes place during Unexpected Arrival.**

**I don't own Power Rangers or the song.**

**My OC:**

**Name: Alice Knight**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5 ft 7 in**

**Hair: straight black with white tips **

**Eyes: brown**

**Color: Black and White**

**Zord: Zebra**

**Personality: She is friendly and loves to dance with her group on the streets but when herself or her friends are threatened, she becomes slightly headstrong, very strong willed and won't give up until the battle is finished. **

**History: Her mother was the white samurai ranger and her father was the black samurai ranger for the last team of samurais. After Alice was born, her mother no longer became capable to have children so Alice had to be both the black and white samurai ranger. She met Antonio after he moved and the two trained together to become samurai rangers. When Antonio built his morpher, he made one specificly for Alice and days later, she found her parents old zords, a white deer and a black horse, had combined into the Zebrazord.**

* * *

The docks were bustling with activity as four of the five Samurai Power Rangers walked along the docks. Earlier, an arrow had been shot at the Shiba house with a message saying _'See You Soon'_ and they were currently investigating without the help of their red ranger. As the group walked, they suddenly stopped at the sound of clapping. They followed the sound to see a group of people in a large circle watching someone.

The rangers pushed to the front of the crowd of people to see seven teenage girls finishing a dance routine. In front of the group was a tall girl with black hair and white tips in a white jacket and black leggings.

"All right everyone.' She said after the crowd stopped clapping. 'This will be our last routine for the day and it goes out to Panorama City's Power Rangers!" At this the crowd began to clap and cheer again, Mike's cheering being the loudest.

The six other girls then got in a line with the leader in the back as she hit play on a CD player. Immediately, trumpets began to play through the speakers and the girls began singing and dancing to the beat.

_Our boys went rat-tat-tat-tat,  
Rat-tat-tat-tat,  
And shot the Kaiser where he sat-tat-tat-at.  
With every poppity-pop,  
Some Kraut took a drop.  
American boys are all such straight shooters-  
We'll take care of him, Mother,  
When he comes home from the war.  
We'll take care of him, Mother,  
We'll do everything that you would do-and more.  
Rat-tat-tat-tat,  
We'll give their backs a big pat.  
They deserve a future full of joys  
'Cause they're our Yankee Doodle,  
Yankee Doodle,  
Yankee Doodle,  
Doughboys._

_Company-Order-Arms-Roll Call-_  
_I'm Private Jones from Arkansas,  
I'm Private Smith from Kansas,  
I'm Private Ryan from Maine,  
I'm Private Burke from Wisconsin,  
I'm Private O'Brien from Texas,  
I'm Private Muntz from Michigan,_

Lead girl: (in a British accent)  
_I'm Private Schwartz from Rock-a-way,  
And I guess you heard reports  
That the Kaiser runs a block away  
When they tell him, here comes Schwartz,  
'Cause when I get mad, believe it, Jack,  
Out from nowhere comes a maniac,  
A kick in the foot,  
A shot in the pants-  
I wouldn't give a second chance.  
Private Schwartz from Rock-a-way._

Company:  
_Private Schwartz  
Private Schwartz  
Private Schwartz from Rock-a-way._

Lead Girl:

_I met Mademoiselle from Armentieres  
And my bagels gave a spin  
She said, Private Schvartz,  
Come closer, dear!  
What a tzimmis I got in!  
When you're fighting for democracy,  
Call on Irving Schwartz and company,  
I'm through and through  
Red, white and bluish,  
I talk this way  
Because I'm British.  
Tell Far Rock-a-way, don't pull the dock away,  
'Cause sailing home is General Schwartz._

All:  
_Rat-ta ta ta ta tat,  
We'll give their backs a big pat.  
They deserve a great big medal  
And a loud huzzah,  
Over here and over there  
You'll hear  
Rat-tat a tat tat,  
Rat-tat a tat tat,  
Rat tat a tat tat tat,  
That's our Yankee Doodle,  
Yankee Doodle  
Rat tat a tat tat tat  
Hurrah.  
_

As the girls finished the routine with a salute, the crowd once again burst into clapping and cheering. One of the girls grabbed the radio and the group they all took a final bow before taking off. The crowd began to disband leaving the rangers to continue on their search.

"Those girls were really talented." Mia said as they walked.

"Totally. That song put me in a fighting spirit." Mike agreed with a jump. As they walked down the docks, they saw a familiar person talking with a boy selling fish.

"Hey, isn't that the girl who was dancing earlier?" Emily couldn't help but ask.

"That is her." Mia answered as they got closer.

"Hey." The rangers stopped as the girl walked over to them with a few flyers in her hand. "I saw you guys watching me and my group dance earlier. What did you think?" She asked with a smile.

"It was amazing." Mike told her.

"Thanks." She responded.

"Come on guys." Kevin said speaking up. "We need to keep looking." He said reminding everyone what they were doing before watching the girl's dance.

"Here, take this before you go." She said handing Emily a flyer. "If you ever stop by, tell Antonio that Alice sent you." She said before turning back to her friend, who they presumed was Antonio.

Emily read over the flyer given to her as she walked but she stopped upon recognizing something. "Hey Mia, where's that paper with the arrow?" Mia and the others walked over. The pink ranger held up the paper to the flyer.

"The writing," she realized. "It's the same."

"Well that's fishy," Mike huffed. They all turned to the fish seller and his friend. Emily took both papers and walked over to him. The others followed her.

"You make these flyers yourself?" she asked.

"Yeah," the boy replied. He had dark black hair and looked to be about the ranger's age. "I'm a one man business but Alice loves to help out."

"Well it's sure nicer to have one handed to you than shot at you," she smirked, holding up the other note beside it. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh, that's for sure," he agreed, not really noting the papers. When he turned away, he realized something. With a frightened look, he turned back to the rangers. "What? You're…uh-oh. No! You're gonna ruin my big moment." Mike went to step closer but the kid kicked over the ice cooler, spilling the ice cubes on the ground. They all slipped and fell. The guy grabbed his gear, Alice's hand, and sped off.

"He's so fast," Mia awed as their samurizers beeped.

"Hello?" Mike answered. They stood up and waited a minute. "Jayden went to spring valley on his own? All right, we're on our way." Mike replied, setting his jaw. He glanced over at Kevin as he closed his Samuraizer. "Let's get going."

"Mia and I will go," Kevin said with a small shake of his head. "You and Emily go after the fish people. We'll call you if we need you."

"Be careful," Emily said to the two of them before he and Mike rushed off. "I hope we can catch the two of them. They're really fast."

"Look, they're over there!" Mike shouted, spotting the two teenagers near the end of a pathway. "Hey, wait up! Stop!"

"They're too fast," Emily gasped for air as she came to a stop. "We'll never catch them."

"You go after them and I'll try and cut them off," Mike suggested.

"Right," Emily agreed before she took off running again. Her legs burned as she struggled to keep up. As Mike came into view again, both teens were gone.

"Did you…catch them?" Emily asked, putting a hand to her chest. Her heart was beating like crazy.

Mike shook his head as his samuraizer beeped.

"Hello?"

"_We need you at Spring Valley_," Mia shouted into the phone. Mike could hear the sound of metal hitting metal. "_Forget those you're chasing_."

"Good, cause they kinda made that choice for us," Mike replied with a heavy sigh before he closed his Samuraizer. "They need us at Spring Valley."

**XxX**

Mike and Emily ran through the forest fully morphed in search of their friends.

"Over there." Emily suddenly cried out as the sound of clanking medal filled the quiet forest.

The Nighlok laughed. "You saw through my plans," he said. "But the stress from all of my spells has finally taken its toll on you. You're finished!" he raised his sword, but before he could deliver the blow to Jayden, Mike and Emily jumped in, unleashing a surprise attack on the monster and knocking him away.

"Was that a cool save or what?" Mike laughed. "You ok?" he asked his leader.

Jayden nodded. "You know what to do!" he said, taking his power disk from his belt. The others followed his actions and activated their spin blades.

"Quintuple slash!"

"Fox reflection!" the Nighlok shouted, his eyes burning blue again as a portal appeared in front of him. The five colored attacks soared through and disappeared.

"Huh?"

"Where did they -?"

Kevin cut off as they were attacked from behind as the five colored attacks appeared out of nowhere, rendering the rangers to their knees.

"You'll never destroy me! Right back at you, Rangers!" he added, his eyes flashing blue once again and five brightly colored attacks hit the rangers for the second time.

The team was blasted off of their feet, demorphing as they hit the ground a few feet away.

"I have thousands of mirror spells," the Nighlok told them. "I can handle whatever you throw at me! But I know you can't handle what I'm about to throw at you!"

"Someone order the catch of the day?" a sixth voice shouted from the trees. The Rangers looked around to see the same guy and girl that Mike and Emily were chasing standing on the edge of the forest; the guy threw a handful of small fish at the Nighlok, before turning his attention to the rangers. "Now this," he grinned, "is a big moment! Man, this is going to be so golden!"

"Come on 'tonio. Enough with the gold puns already." Alice told him with a role of her eyes.

"What are they doing?" Emily asked, recognizing the newcomer instantly.

"They're going to get taken apart if they go up against that Nighlok!" Jayden answered, as the newcomers whipped out what appeared to be a cell phone.

"Samurai morpher!" the guy shouted, spinning the cell phone in his palm. "Gold Power!"

"Samurai morpher!" the girl shouted as she tossed hers into the air and caught in again as it opened. "Duel Power!"

The Rangers watched as the guy morphed into a blue and gold suit and the girl into a black and white suit. They had the same Samurai emblem on the chest of their suits as did the rest of the Rangers. "Gold is good to go." The Rangers silently exchanged confused glances. "That's it? No 'What? What?' Alright, I get it. You need a minute. What can I say? When I make an entrance, its go big or go home. Am I right?"

"Let me ask this again," Mike muttered, never taking his eyes off the two new rangers. "Who are these people?"

"Wow, he's so sparkly," Emily commented, her voice filled with awe.

"Don't worry, just leave this one to me, you hang tight." the Gold Ranger commented before both new rangers jumping off the ledge they were standing on to face the Nighlok.

"Ah, come on!" Vulpes cried, annoyed. "Now there are seven of you?"

"I've never read about a Gold or a Black and White Ranger in the archives," Kevin cried, looking the Gold Ranger over. "Jayden?"

"First I've heard of them." Jayden replied with a shake of his head.

"I say we've done enough talking," the Gold Ranger pointed out. "Now, it's time for action." He bent his knees, sinking into an odd looking fighting stance as he reached behind him for his sword, whose sheath was attached to his back. The double colored ranger reached across her chest for the two swords attacked to her belt, one with a white disk and the other with a black disk.

"What kind of stances are those?" Vulpes asked in a condescending tone, laughing maniacally. "I don't have time for you, Twinkle Toes. I'll let these guys take care of you."

"Moogers!" Mia gasped as the foot soldiers appeared, jumping towards the rangers.

"My style's different and it's all mine, baby," the Gold Ranger said as he prepared himself for the attack from the Moogers. "But, see, there's plenty of strength behind it. Barricuda Blade."

Alice smirked under her helmet. "My style's different as well but it gets the job done. Now if we're done talking. Double Spin Sword."

Half of the Moogers charged at the Black and White Ranger as she brought out the two spin sword in her sides. She put the ends together and spun the full weapon around like a staff as she slashed at the Moogers.

"She has Spin Swords!" Mike cried out in realization at the girls' weapons.

"Only really skilled samurai could use a double sword technique." Kevin added.

The rest of the Moogers charged past the Gold Ranger and fell to the ground, exploding on impact. Heat, dirt, and dust washed over the Rangers as the ground shook beneath them.

"He didn't even move!" Mia cried, coughing, wiping her mouth free of dirt. "How'd he do that?"

"Yes, he did," Jayden answered. "Just faster than the eye can see."

"I've never seen anything like it," Kevin breathed.

After dealing with the Moogers at the beach, the Gold ranger took to the forest, leaving the other rangers behind.

"The street slash," Kevin listed. "The back-handed grip. It's such a strange technique!"

"Who cares how he does it?" Emily asked. "It's good!"

"What's the problem?" the Gold ranger taunted from the safety of the trees. "Come up and get me! I'm right here!" he ducked under a low hanging branch, but lost his footing and fell back to the hard earth below.

"Are you ok?" The twin colored ranger asked as she ran to her friend.

"Stay back!" the Gold ranger said, holding his hand up to stop her. "I got this! Just watch!"

He pushed himself up and both took off towards the Moogers, dealing with them efficiently. There was a cracking sound and next second several trees tumbled down onto the two rangers, burying them beneath them.

"Ouch!" Mike winced.

"This thing's sharper than I thought," the Gold ranger murmured to himself as he pushed away the trunks and climbed out of the mess he had made.

"Nice going goldie." His companion said crawling out with him.

Momentarily blinded by the sun's rays, the Gold ranger missed the attack from the Nighlok until he was right in front of him.

"That was just a lucky shot," he said.

"Not quite!" the Nighlok cackled, as his shoulder pads flashed orange and several thousand bats flew around the new ranger.

"Guys, we need to help him out!" Mike said.

Jayden nodded, morphed and rushed forward to help. He attacked the monster with a blazing strike attack, demolishing the bats and causing the Nighlok to explode.

"Excellent," the Gold ranger approved. "You're even better than I remember."

"What?" Jayden frowned.

But before anyone could answer him, the monster returned as a Mega monster.

"Go, Go Samurai!"

"Lion Foldingzord!"

"Dragon Foldingzord!"

"Bear Foldingzord!"

"Ape Foldingzord!"

"Turtle Foldingzord!"

"Mega Mode Power!"

Once the Zords assembled above them, each of the rangers materialized inside their respective cockpits, uploaded their controls to their consoles and prepared to take on the mega monster.

"Zords combine! Samurai Megazord! We are united!"

"Time for my ace in the fox hole," the Nighlok snarled. "Vulpes veil!"

His body shimmered, as if made of water, and he disappeared from sight.

"Where did he go?" Jayden frowned, looking around, just as a surprise attack came from the left and the rangers were knocked sideways.

"He's still there," Kevin said. "He's just invisible!"

The Megazord took another hit.

"How can we defeat him if we can't even see him?" Mia wondered, loudly.

"There must be a way to uncloak him," Mike answered.

"We better think of something quick," Jayden said. "We don't have time left!"

From the ground, watching the trouble unfold, the gold ranger pointed his morpher at the cooler and smiled. "Now's your chance buddy," he said. "Let's show them what you can do!"

The black and white ranger pressed a few buttons on her samuraizer. "Time for your first real battle in a while. Let's go partner."

The white and blue octopus flew out of the cooler and a black and white zebra jumped out and both expanded, enlarging themselves as they landed on the ground beside the Megazord.

"No way," Jayden breathed at the sight of the octopus. "It can't be!"

"Alright, Nighlok," the Gold ranger called from inside the Octozord. "Come out; come out, wherever you are. Octozord, ink cloud!"

A black mist spurted out from the Octozord engulfing the invisible Vulpes and making him visible again.

"Haha," the Gold ranger laughed. "Gotcha!" he flew above the Nighlok, grabbed hold of him with the tentacles of the octopus and started beating him, before flying away. "Yeah. Solid."

"Let's go." The Black and White ranger joined from inside the Zebrazord. "Zebrazord, shadow kick!"

The zords hooves glowed black as it shot up onto its hind legs and pushed against the Nighlok.

"Nice," Mike laughed.

"Now's our chance," Mia nodded.

But the Megazord didn't move as Jayden remained motionless, staring at the Octozord in disbelief.

Jayden nodded. "Mega blade! Activate!"

"Katana power!" the rangers commanded. "Samurai strike!"

The Samurai Megazord twirled it's sword in a full circle as the rangers inside the cockpit slashed down with their own swords, the Megazord followed their chain of command, slicing the fox in half.

"Samurai Rangers," Jayden nodded. "Victory is ours!"

**XxX**

"Hey! Hey!" the Gold ranger shouted as he and Alice hurried towards the other rangers. They had all demorphed and the original rangers had wondered about the new rangers. "How about that guys? Was that golden with a capital 'G' or what?"

"Start talking," Kevin demanded. "What's your story?"

"I just came to help because of all the Nighlok showing up," He replied, his shoulders slumping. "Guys, I'm on your side. Believe me." He then turned towards Jayden and his smile got a little wider. "Tell 'em, Jay?"

"Jayden, do you know this guy?" Mike asked, jerking his thumb in Antonio's direction. "Jayden?"

"Is that really you, Antonio" Jayden asked, finally finding his voice.

Antonio's face lit up. "I knew you'd remember me!"

"I can't believe it's really you," Jayden replied in a low tone, his eyes clouded.

"Believe it, baby, I'm back," Antonio replied as an intense look crossed his face. "And I'm ready for some action." A smirk slid onto Jayden's face as Antonio walked over to him. Antonio punched and kicked the air a few times before throwing a punch towards Jayden. Jayden blocked it simply by holding up his hand, catching his friend's fist in his palm. "You still think you can take me?"

"I should be asking you that," Jayden replied with a grin before sinking into a fighting stance. A silent moment passed between the two friends before they started to spar with each other.

"That guy is amazing," Emily said with a grin as she watched the two boys fight. "I vote he and Alice should join our team."

"Wait, they're good today, but one battle doesn't make them Samurai," Kevin said with a shake of his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked in a threatening tone.

"Say what you want, but today; Antonio definitely delivered his golden moment," Mia said with a shake of her head.

"Be lucky I don't have any black and white puns." Alice added with a smile.

**That's chapter one for yeah. If you guys have any idea of who I should pair Alice up with review about it. **


	2. Room for two more

**Hey. I'm back for another chapter. The reason I haven't updated my other stories is because that I'm retyping them. I've reread them and I know I can do better. I hope to have new chapters for those stories up soon.**

**I don't own Power Rangers.**

As the sun began to rise higher in the sky, Antonio looked at himself in a mirror one last time and fixed his hair.

He turned towards the Octozord, who was hiding in his cooler with the Zebrazord standing next to him. "Hey buddy, how do I look?" He asked. Both zords beeped a few times.

"You look fine." He turned to see his friend and new samurai Alice bringing the coat of his tux over to him. She wore a black dress that went down to her knees with white frills on the bottom and a short white shawl on top. She handed the gold ranger his jacket.

He put his mirror down and began to put on his jacket. "It's time for us to go to the Shiba house and join the samurai rangers. Let's go Alice." He said as he finished putting on his jacket and grabbed his cooler and began to pull it behind him, Alice walking next to him.

**XxX**

"They're late," Ji grumbled. They were still waiting around the common room. Mike had pulled out a video game and started playing as the others sat around. "Can't say I'm surprised. Did they say if they bringing their zords with him?"

"I don't know," Mike briefly looked up from his game. "Why?"

"Well," Ji began. "When Jayden was a boy, he gave the Octozord to Antonio when I wasn't looking."

"What?" Emily gaped. She turned to Jayden. "You gave him a zord?"

"Look," Jayden shrugged. "I was a little kid. I didn't know any better."

"By the time I found out, Antonio had moved away," Ji continued. "And I didn't think he'd actually figure out a way to activate it. Jayden threatened he'd quit being a samurai if I tried to get it back."

"Like I said," Jayden repeated. "I was a little kid."

"Wow," Mike snorted. "Such a rebel."

"Sounds like you guys were really good friends," Mia offered. "I bet you missed him when he moved away."

"Yeah," Jayden nodded.

They all heard shoes squeaking and turned to the noise. Antonio, carrying a fishing pole over his shoulder, slid in. He swung the fishing pole like it was a sword and showed off a few moves and then turned to the others. Alice followed behind him in a less dramatic entrance with the Zebrazord following behind at her feet.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he started. "I would like to introduce to you the sixth samurai, the gold ranger, me, Antonio Garcia!"

"And you thought I was cocky," Mike whispered to Ji.

"And the seventh samurai, Alice Knight. The Yin Yang ranger as I call myself." Alice said giving a curtsey.

"Jayden," Antonio said turning to his old friend. "Please allow us to join you and your team in the fight against the Nighlok." He went to move his fishing pole, but the sound of fabric tearing accompanied it. The rangers began to chuckle as he tried to free himself. "Oh this is not good."

Alice sighed. "I got it." She went behind him and got the fishing lure uncaught from his pants.

**XxX**

"You were able to make this from what Jayden taught you in studying the octozord systems?" Ji questioned Antonio. Aside from Jayden, the others were sitting around the common room deciding if he should become a samurai or not. Antonio's small problem earlier had been fixed by Alice, so now they could talk.

"It really wasn't that hard," Antonio shrugged.

Mike turned to him. "So what are you? Some kind of techie?"

"I don't know," Antonio replied. "I've just always been good with gadgets." He accidentally knocked a bowl of peanuts off the table. Mia caught it before it could spill completely and set it back on the table. "Anyways, I have always just wanted to be a samurai. I know I wasn't born into it like you guys, but I just kept practicing what Jayden had taught me and Alice helped with the rest. I was trying to take things to a higher level. But I was really stuck. But when I figured out how to talk to octozord with texting, everything fell into place. And now, I'm finally ready to join you in the fight against the Nighlok."

"What about you Alice?" Ji asked the other ranger. "How is it that you are able to morph?"

"My parents were the last Black and White rangers, who wiled the symbols for darkness and light. After I was born, my mother no longer became able to have children so I was trained by them to wield both abilities. I met Antonio no long after he moved next door to me and I helped train him as a samurai so as a thanks, he made my morpher for me. As for Zebrazord, he's actually the combination of the white deer zord and the black horse zord." Alice explained. "I've been waiting for this moment for a while and now we're ready to help you against Master Xandred."

"Yeah," Emily smiled. "It'd be great to have you two along."

"The more the merrier," Mike agreed.

"No," Ji spoke. "I'm afraid that's simply not possible."

"No?" Antonio blinked. "What do you mean?"

Ji sighed. "Antonio, it's just too dangerous to put you out there without the necessary formal training, but Alice, you have the proper training thanks to your parents so it won't be as dangerous for her."

"But I don't understand," the boy stood. "Didn't I help you all win yesterday?"

"You did," Ji nodded. "But not all battles will be that simple. If you don't have the training…"

"But I do! Look, sure I did it by myself, but I can hold my own out there, and you saw it."

"Antonio, I'll hold onto this, okay?" Ji held the boy's morpher. But Antonio wouldn't have it. However, before he could really do anything, the gap sensor went off. Jayden quickly pulled up the map to see where it was coming from.

"It's at Benton Street," he stated. "The underpass."

"Wait!" Antonio called to the five who were running off. "Jayden…I can come with you, right?" The red ranger was hesitant. "Tell Ji how you made me a samurai, that I'm supposed to fight by your side."

Jayden took a moment to reply. "Ji is right. This isn't little kid stuff anymore. I'm so sorry but you're not really a samurai, and we don't need another ranger. Let's go." The five rangers left, leaving Alice, Ji, and Antonio alone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." he sighed. "Alice, you should go with them."

"But Antonio-"Alice started.

"Ji said that you have to proper samurai training. You're parents were samurai and you should be one too. Don't not join because of me." Alice got up and hugged her friend before turning and following the other rangers.

**XxX**

"Stop right there, Nighlok!" Jayden shouted as skidded to a stopped in front of a Nighlok covered in sharp blades.

"Well, _hello_ Rangers," the Nighlok, Steeleto, growled. "Better late than never. Time to pay you back for destroying my fellow Nighlok, Vulpes."

"Good luck with that," Mike said with a grin, swinging his sword in a circle by his side.

"I won't _need _luck!" Steeleto replied before charging forward, swinging his two swords at the Rangers. He laughed as he easily batted the Rangers away, blocking each of their attacks with their spin swords, slashing them across the chest when he got the chance. Mike and Kevin were able to hold its two arms in a tight grip.

"Now!" Mike shouted over at Mia and Emily.

Suddenly, Steeleto's eyes glowed bright gold. "Don't worry, I've got my own back." The blades on his back suddenly moved by themselves, straightening out and rapidly slashing Mia and Emily before hitting them with a sharp jab, knocking them off their feet.

"Emily! Mia! You girls alright?" Mike called over to the fallen Rangers.

"I've never seen that before!" Kevin gasped.

"Watch out!" Jayden shouted from behind them.

"That's right, watch _this_!" Steeleto snapped before the blades on his chest shot out, knocking Mike and Kevin away from him.

"Don't feel left out," Steeleto laughed. "I haven't forgotten you."

Jayden tightened his grip on his spin sword and held it out in front of him. "Really?" he asked sarcastically. "Soon you'll be nothing but a memory."

He fought hard against the Nighok, jumping on top of a car to get a better angle in the fight. Steeleto kicked Jayden's boot and he quickly jumped out of the way of the Nighlok's sword. He lost his balance and rolled off of the car, his side slammed into a cement pillar, effectively stopping him. He got to his feet, pain running down his body.

"What's the matter? Can't take the heat?" Steeleto taunted before slashing his swords over the top of the car. It made a high pitched scraping side as it scraped off the paint from the roof of the car. "Full Body Blades."

Jayden's eyes widened as he watched the blades on Steeleto's body come to life and shoot towards him. As the blades reached him, Alice, morphed, jumped in their path and held them off with her two spin swords.

"Aw man," Steeleto groaned as his movements became slower. "Lucky for you, I'm drying out. Next time you won't be so lucky."

Jayden let out a sigh of relief before pushing himself off the pillar behind him. He slowly made his way over to his friends and saw them leaning against each other for support. "You guys alright?" he asked tiredly.

"Yeah, we're ok," Emily replied with a nod.

"That Nighlok had some nasty moves," Mike muttered, leaning against Kevin.

"Good thing I showed up in time." Alice gasped.

"Yeah, we'll have to come up with a new strategy," Jayden agreed with a nod.

"Maybe….maybe the best new strategy for us is an extra Ranger. I mean, Alice is here now but we could always use the extra help on the battle field." Mia said shyly.

Jayden nodded, letting out a heavy sigh. "You might be right." He slid his spin sword back into its sheath. "Alright, let's get back home. Mia and Kevin, stay at home and Mike, Emily, and Alice you can go look for Antonio." In a flash of light he de-morphed. "I have some ideas on how to train to fight this Nighlok." The other Rangers de-morphed as well and silently nodded. "Alright, let's get home."

**XxX**

Alice, Mike, and Emily only returned to the Shiba house to change clothes then they were out the door to search for Antonio. The group was searching the docks for the boy in gold.

"This is where he usually comes to when he's upset. Or happy, sad, angry, annoyed, to make it simple he's here all day every day." Alice explained as they walked. Soon enough to Alice's word, they saw Antonio looking out over the ocean with his fishing gear by his side. "Antonio!" The boy turned and his eyes widened in shock as Alice jumped and hugged him.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice filled with surprise.

"We need you back at the Shiba house Antonio. And by we, I mean _all_ of the rangers." Alice answered him.

Antonio put the girl down and turned back to the ocean. "I'm not needed. I'm not a real samurai ranger like the rest of you."

"It doesn't matter.' Emily told him. 'We need your help fighting a Nighlok."

"Just come back with us. Please?" Alice asked him with a sad puppy look. Antonio groaned at the look, knowing that he couldn't resist.

Later at the Shiba house, the returning rangers walked out back to see Mia and Jayden in the middle of a sparring match.

"Leading us on dangerous missions is hard on you, but putting an old friend like him at risk too?" Mia said to him. "That's too much pressure, huh?"

"Think what you want," Jayden muttered, pushing her sword away from him.

"She is right and you know it." Jayden briefly closed his eyes when he heard Antonio's voice. He let out a breath of air before turning to face his friend. "Why do you have to be so stubborn, Jayden? I know the risks and you need my help."

"Antonio, we've already talked about this—"

"We're saving the world here," Mike said as he and Emily walked out of the house. "How can an extra Ranger not help? I mean, we were doing fine against the Nighloks but Alice _and _Antonio can help us become even stronger."

"Look, you guys—"

"Jayden," Mia interrupted him, moving to stand beside Antonio. "Antonio accepts the risks just like the rest of us. You're our leader but that doesn't make you responsible for what we choose to do."

"Well said, pretty lady," Antonio said with a smile towards Mia.

"I'm not sure that—"

"Jayden," Kevin then interrupted his leader, making his way outside. Jayden raised his eyebrows as he turned to look at Kevin. "He doesn't have the proper training, but we sure could use his help." He let out a heavy sigh. "I say we give him a chance."

"That's right," Antonio said with a smile. "Wait. I have trained myself quite—"

He let out a noise of annoyance when the gap sensor cut him off. Mentor Ji hurried out of the house.

"The attack is at the Northern Peninsula construction site," he announced.

"Please, let me have my Samurai morpher," Antonio said, holding out his hand. "I won't let you down. This has been my dream, it always has been. You know that."

Jayden turned to face his friend before glancing down at the morpher in his hand. "Antonio, you _are_ the seventh Samurai Ranger." A smile came to his face as he tossed Antonio his morpher.

"Alright, you won't regret this," Antonio grinned as he bumped fists with Jayden.

"Let's go."

**XxX**

The Rangers raced onto the attack site and saw Steeleto sitting on top of a machine, laughing as he watched construction workers running away from the Moogers. "It's about time," he commented, when he spotted them. He started laughing harder when he saw Antonio trying to force his way into the line-up.

"Can you guys move down, just a bit?" Antonio asked, after failing to fit himself between Mia and a stack of barrels. Everyone gave Antonio and odd look but did what he asked. He knocked over the stack of barrels and smiled.

"Samuraizers!" the Rangers shouted in unison. "Go go Samurai! Ha!"

"Samurai Morpher. Gold Power! Ha!"

"Samurai Morpher. Duel Power! Ha!"

"Samurai Ranger, ready," they announced in unison. "Rangers Together, Samurai Forever."

"You know, Rangers? Forever is a long time," Steeleto commented as he lazily slid off the machine he was sitting on. He gave a fake yawn. "Moogers, attack!" As the Moogers rushed towards the Rangers, the Rangers pushed hard off their back foot and charged towards them.

"Wow, so cool," Antonio muttered as he watched. "At last, I've finally done it! I'm a true Samurai. Oh, but I better go and help them." He pulled his Barracuda Blade out of its sheath and shot forward, rushing past each Mooger, slashing at them with his blade. He skidded to a stop and pushed his blade back into its sheath and the Moogers exploded behind him.

"Spin Sword: Fire Smasher!" Jayden cried as his sword transformed. The Fire Smasher burst into flames and he spun in circle, hitting every Mooger around him.

"Wow, good one, Jayden," Antonio laughed, clapping his friend on the shoulder. He stalked a circle around Jayden, admiring his Fire Smasher. "That was unreal."

"You want to see something unreal?" Steeleto asked as his eyes glowed. "Steel Blade Scatter Shock." Jayden held the Fire Smasher out in front of Antonio and himself.

"Em, look out!" Mike shouted as one of Steeleto's attacks bounced off of Jayden's Fire Smasher and headed towards her. Mike quickly rushed to stand in front of her and cut through Steeleto's attack with his sword. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I am, thanks," Emily replied, taking his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. "Are you ok?"

"Never better," Mike replied. "But, Jayden and Antonio need help."

"No, guys stay there," Jayden called over to them. "Take cover; Antonio and I can handle this creep ourselves."

"Just like when we were kids," Antonio said, grinning behind his helmet. He slapped Jayden on the shoulder_. _"Fantastico! Leave it to me! Sword play is my specialty."

"Wow, look at 'em go," Mia said, her voice filled with awe as they watched Jayden and Antonio fight the Nighlok together. "Antonio's really learned a lot."

"It's like they can sense what the other person is going to do next," Kevin added. "Now, that's team work."

"I did help teach him what he knows. I've never seen him get so in sync with another person beside me before." Alice added proudly.

"Spin Sword," Jayden said as he placed his power disc onto his sword. He gave it a hard push and flames licked up the blade. "Blazing Strike."

"Barracuda Blade," Antonio placed his power disc on his blade. "Barracuda Bite!" The two attacks mixed together and slammed into Steeleto's chest. "Whoo, one Nighlok down!"

"That was epic, dudes!" Mike shouted as he and the other Rangers ran over to Jayden and Antonio.

"We did it, mi amigo," Antonio said, clapping Jayden on the shoulder. "We make a great team. Did you guys see that?"

"We all did, dude," Mike said, giving Antonio a thumbs up.

"Good job," Kevin agreed, clapping Antonio on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Kevin," Antonio said, turning to face the blue ranger. "That means—"

"Don't forget about the mega monster, guys," Jayden commented, resting his sword against his shoulder. "Sorry, Antonio. We've got to mega morph without you."

The Rangers quickly morphed into their mega modes and combined their zords together and went up against the Nighlok. Steeleto used his full body blades to stab the Megazord all over, knocking the shield out of its hands. Antonio gasped as he watched the zord hit the ground with an earth shaking thud.

"Hey! You can't treat my friends like that," Antonio shouted up at the Nighlok. He pulled out his morpher and jabbed some numbers in. "Octozord, I need you." The Octozord grew to a larger size and shot its ink cloud over at the Nighlok, stopping him in his tracks and clouding his vision. "Guess you forgot about me, huh? Mega Mode Power! I'm ready."

"Wait for me guys!" Alice yelled. She brought her morpher out and pressed a few buttons. "Let's go Zebrazord. Mega Mode Power!" The Zebrazord grew in size and used its hooves to scratch at the Nighlok.

"What a second," Mia tapped her chin. "Jayden, if the Octozord originally belonged to your family—"

"Of course, good thinking," Jayden said as he snapped is fingers. "Did you hear that, Antonio?"

"I know, I know," Antonio replied with a series of nods. "Samurai Artillary." The Octozord broke up into three pieces, attaching to the Samurai Megazord as a spear and shield. Antonio appeared in the Megazord cockpit next to Jayden. "Octospear Megazord, armed for battle."

"Wow, what an awesome combo!" Mike cried.

"Thanks, amigo," Antonio replied, grinning behind his helmet. "This is so cool. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. So this is what a Megazord cockpit looks like."

"Welcome wagon's over, here he comes," Jayden snapped, getting everyone to refocus on the job at hand.

"Full Body Blade."

"Take this! Spear Thrust," Antonio cried, pushing forward on his katana, launching the attack. The Octozord spear stabbed forward repeatedly, slowly at first and then faster and faster, breaking all of the blades and stabbing the Nighlok in the chest repeatedly. "Ice Breath." Ice cold air shot out of the center hole of the shield the Megazord held.

"Aw man, that's ice cold," Steeleto cried as he was covered from head to toe with the mist. He groaned as ice covered his entire body, freezing him.

"Let's finish this!" The Megazord swung its sword, cutting off the Nighlok's arms. All of the Rangers pulled their Mega Blades out of its holsters, flipping them around, pulling out the small hook at the end, unfolding the sword and releasing the pushed in tips. "Mega Blade activate! Katana Power"

"Samurai Strike," the Power Rangers called together, swinging their swords down in an arc. "Ha!"

"Watch this! Zebrazord. Final Smash!" The Zebrazord then fired a black and white beam at Steeleto and hit him the same time the Megazord's final strike did.

Groaning, the Nighlok fell to the ground, exploding in dust, dirt, fire, and sparks. Jayden raised his sword over his shoulder as the rest of the Power Rangers gave each other high fives, celebrating their victory while the Zebrazord went up on its hind legs and made a whine like cry. "Samurai Rangers, vic—"

"This calls for a fish fiesta when we get home," Antonio cut Jayden off, punching the air with his fists. He raised his hand for a high five and slapped Jayden's palm. "Dude! I did it! Did you guys see that?"

"Right," Jayden agreed with a nod. "Samurai Rangers, victory is ours."

**XxX**

"_Vamos a kameha_," Antonio grinned as he slid a chunk of fish onto a plate. He took in a deep breath of air and sighed. "This is my best fish recipe yet. Voila."

"Come on Antonio. Hurry up!" Alice called from the table while banging her fork on the wood. "You can compliment on it when it's over here."

"This looks almost as good as my baked beans, mustard and mint fish casserole I make," Mia said with a wide grin. Mike, Kevin, and Emily exchanged grossed out looks, but forced smiles to their faces when she turned and looked at them.

"Take a seat, it's almost ready," Antonio said with a smile, waving towards the table.

"Could someone pass the orange juice?" Emily asked as she sat down beside Alice. Mike grabbed the pitcher that sat in front of her and poured some into her cup. "Thank you.

"Hey!" Antonio shouted over to Mentor Ji and Jayden who were standing a ways off, talking quietly to each other. "Are you wall flowers going to join us or what?"

"Yeah, hurry up before we wolf it all down," Mike called. "This fish is amazing, dude!"

"You must've learned a lot from your father," Emily commented as Ji and Jayden made their way over to the group. "This is really good."

"I picked up a few things here and there," Antonio replied with a shrug. "If I didn't become a Samurai, I planned on opening my own fish restaurant. It doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"I got dibs on that big piece on the side, where the fin was." Alice called out. "That's where the real meat is."

"No problem," Antonio replied as he scooped the desired piece off the grill and onto a plate.

"Where's my fish?" Jayden joked as he handed his plate to Antonio. "Seriously, it's good to have you back, buddy. You're worth your weight in gold." Antonio grinned and bumped fists with Jayden.

**I have no idea when I'll have the next chapter done. We'll just have to wait and see.**

**Oh and for pairing Alice up with someone, those who reviewed are set on Jayden. Any one else want a say?**


End file.
